Respuestas (in)esperadas a frases (in)sensibles
by Camuila
Summary: A Manuel le encanta hablar. Lamentablemente, no siempre recibirá las respuestas que espera. Argentina - Chile. Hetalia latinoamericana.


A Manuel le gusta hablar, decir lo que pasa por su cabeza en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Le gusta conversar con las personas, emitir su opinión sobre cualquier tema y esperar alguna respuesta que le devolviera a su pensamiento. Le encantaba orar sus emociones frente a la ventana, crear poemas cuya materia prima era o el ambiente o su corazón. Le maravilla la fuerza que puede tener una palabra dicha en el momento indicado, una oración puede ser el comienzo de una asombrosa felicidad. Pero lo que más le asombra es la facilidad con la que se puede malinterpretar cada cosa que se pueda decir.

Recuerda como, en sus primeros años de vida, el rostro de su madre se iluminaba solo por ser honesto y decirle las dulces palabras que tristemente su padre tuvo que llevárselas a la tumba. Los _"te amo mamá"_ y las sonrisas en el parque sembraron en él la curiosidad por los efectos de las palabras, lo que le llevó a probar de tal manera hasta que, a los 15, un _"no soporto estar en esta casa"_ provocó en su hogar largas horas de desesperanza y lágrimas maternas. Luego de aquel incidente, su boca solo dejaba salir aquellas palabras inofensivas y simples del total de oraciones destructivas que inundaban su corazón. Un _"eres la mejor madre que pude haber tenido"_ en su ceremonia de graduación, le dio la razón.

Sin embargo, hace unos cuatro años que repite, intermitentemente, una frase que define la emoción que albergó su corazón hace casi un lustro. Ya sea por una pregunta indiscreta de Coco, de las conversaciones superficiales con sus compañeros de universidad o por el rostro de un Martín borracho, esas pequeñas palabras emergen de su corazón, traspasan los límites de su alma y ebulle en sonidos traviesos que generan sonrisas o muecas asqueadas. Piensa que las cosas verdaderas deben ser sabidas, que los sentimientos deben ser expresados, por lo que no siente vergüenza al decirlo. Pero no espera nada de ella, niega cualquier posibilidad de respuesta pues sabe que obtendrá solo buenos modales y cortesía, ni una pizca de verdad.

Al comienzo, Martín se sorprendió al escuchar esa frase. _¡Pero que estás diciendo boludo, eso no se dice así como así!_ Sin embargo, y como todo se hace costumbre, ya no le sorprendía, solo se limitaba a _"Lo siento, guacho. Ya sabes que no soy de ese equipo",_ una respuesta automática a lo que sea que se refiera su amigo. Con mucha frecuencia, ha pensado que Manuel está perdido en las estrellas, en Marte o en Plutón tal vez. Desde que cursaban primero medio en Estación central, allá por Santiago, que nunca le creyó cuerdo, solo un poco huraño con un grado de ira que muchas veces superaba los límites de su propio cuerpo. Tal vez, fueron esos viajes implacables en las profundidades de su mente los que dañaron seriamente su consciencia, o los innumerables cigarrillos que fumaba cada 5 horas, como si fuera su momento de rezar, lo que inhabilitó una correcta sinapsis de sus neuronas.

Se conocen desde los 14 años, cuando los brazos y piernas eran desproporcionados a sus torsos y los vellos y granos ansiaban mostrarse en la pasarela de sus cuerpos. La primera vez que se vieron fueron los puños los que hablaron por ellos, siendo la oficina del director el escenario de su reconciliación. Pertenecían a diferentes grupos dentro de su curso. _"Lo siento Martín, no soporto tanta estupidez. Cuando quieras ver la vida real ven conmigo, yo te mostraré el mundo"._ Unos en el patio, otros en el aula mirando la ventana. Manuel era del último grupo. Junto a Coco y al Pancho se pasaban horas y horas mirando la vida pasar, mientras descifraban el mundo desde su pequeña burbuja. Fue justo en esos momentos cuando trataron de interpretar las profundas miradas del chileno hacia el rubio, o las incesantes alzas de calor que éste sufría cada vez que el pecho del argentino quedaba al descubierto cuando hacía un gol en las pichangas de los recreos. Y lamentablemente acertaron. Benditos sean los miedos juveniles que, al ser más rápidos que la odiable honestidad de Manuel, evitaron los que podrían haber sido los peores años del chileno.

No obstante, siempre fueron de estar unidos. Uña y mugre como diría la tía del kiosko quién cada viernes les regalaba una empanada para que compartieran. Los sábados vivían, ya sea en la casa de Martín o en la habitación de Manuel, jugando, riendo pero nunca pensando. Gracias a esos momentos fue que los secretos salieron a flote, la última meada en la cama, la primera paja con la sábana, cualquier cosa que sirviera de tema en una conversación de adolescentes emergentes. Es ahí donde surgió el primer " _creo que me gustas_ " de Manuel, como el primer rechazo cortés del argentino.

Creyendo que conocía todo de Martín, nunca esperó una respuesta que no sea esa, y cuando llegó no supo cómo reaccionar.

 _"Sos solo un asqueroso maricón"_

A Manuel le gusta hablar, pero en ese momento, solo le quedó callar.


End file.
